The application is directed to a device for adjusting the braking force in railborne vehicles in which a main-tank air line associated with each railborne vehicle is guided via a controllable and/or adjustable valve system to a brake cylinder which is provided with a slack adjuster and whose brake rod linkage, which is connected to a piston rod, cooperates by means of two oppositely acting brake shoes with a brake disk fastened to the axle of the pair of wheels, wherein reference value signals can be supplied via a vehicle bus and/or a pulse-width control to a brake control for processing and the brake control signals can be switched to the valve system via lines. A braking torque receiver for measuring elongation forces, tensile forces or bending forces and converting them into an electrical measurement signal is arranged in the brake rod linkage. The measurement signals can be transmitted to the brake control and are comparable with reference value signals of a reference value potentiometer obtained via the vehicle bus, and the difference value reference signal can be transmitted to the brake cylinder via the valve system for changing the braking torque at the pair of brake shoes.
The object of achieving not only more accurate measurements for the braking force, but also, at the same time, enabling a correction of a braking force deviating from the reference value is accordingly met.
Such a device, in and of itself, is provided for railborne vehicles with a vehicle bus. However, it is not possible to apply such complete devices in older types of vehicles.
In order for a brake force adjusting device as described above to be used for trains forming so-called mixed or combined transport, i.e. railborne vehicles of more recent and older constructions, it is necessary to transmit the braking signal to the brake control in a different manner.